Heaven's Door
by Mistakeland
Summary: Shaoran&Sakura. Ella fue práctica. Me llamo Sakura, dijo. Tengo quince y me queda un mes de vida. Voy a preguntarte una cosa. ¿De qué color es el paraíso?
1. Días contados

**» Back.**

No me morí (: He tenido un montón de cosas que hacer estas semanas, cosas que no les diré porque de todos modos a nadie le importa. Así que a saludar a mi nuevo bebé. ¡No voy a abandonar Nevermind! Lo actualizaré el próximo lunes y a ver si me da tiempo de hacerles un sidestory como disculpa.

Qué perra más descarada soy. En fin.

(Voy a ser honesta y admitir que la canción que aparece me la robé completamente de Kobato... Por cierto, _tienen_ que escuchar el dúo de Kohaku y Kobato. La cosa es orgásmica). ¿Y qué más? Oh, ¡reviews claro!

* * *

**Heaven's Door**

_«Sé que odias el reloj,_

_sé que conoce tu tiempo»_

**I**

**«Días contados»**

**

* * *

**

—¡Adiós, Shaoran! ¡Te veré mañana, querido! —gritó Meiling. Agitó su enguantada mano frenéticamente, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Suspiré mientras le devolvía el gesto con desgano. El frío del ambiente hizo que mi aliento escapara como una nube pálida, y no pude sino mirar el cielo. Comenzaría a nevar en cualquier momento. Estaba tan helado que no sentía la punta de los dedos. Si me pinchara con una aguja, no saldría sangre; saldría hielo. Fruncí el ceño y miré la ágil figura de Meiling alejarse. Vi su boca moverse, canturreando por lo bajo. Llevaba el pelo atado en sus acostumbradas dos coletas, que se balanceaban al andar en un paso rítmico, como si bailaran al compás de su improvisada música.

Me froté la frente con la mano, aunque no sentí ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba adolorido. El día anterior había estado practicando hasta tarde, y estas... especie de citas con Mei siempre me dejaban medio histérico. Incluso aunque habíamos ido a una estúpida recepción de arte moderno, como lo llamaba ella, todo me parecieron manchas y colores estrambóticos de gente que fumaba droga en secreto. Perdón, no quería esteriotipar. Olvidaba que también se inhala, se inyecta, etcétera.

—Eso es porque tu no tienes apreciación artística —había dicho Meiling.

—Los indios del Amazonas pueden hacerlo incluso mejor que ellos —le respondí yo. Se quedó callada un rato, pero luego lo olvidó y empezó otra vez.

Meiling siempre era así, con una habilidad innata para sortear las dificulates de la vida y olvidar las penas. Yo, en cambio, parecía cargar con ellas por siempre, arrastrándolas tras mi espalda, escondidas bajo la piel, atándome las manos. Una vez Fuutie me dijo que se podían contar en mis ojos cuando a veces algo simple hacía surgir un recuerdo resbaladizo.

No importaba.

Hundí las manos en los bolsillos de mi cazadora y eché a andar con paso lento. Ya era bastante tarde, pero no estaba realmente preocupado por Meiling. Aquel que se atreviera a molestarla era un pobre diablo. Mi mano izquierda tocó algo rugoso y, cuando lo saqué para ver que era, la chillona envoluta de un caramelo brilló bajo los faros. Era rojo, y el dibujo de una fresa aparecía a un lado. Me pregunté de dónde habría salido. Porque, de estar yo enterado, no comía muchos caramelos hoy en día.

Unos dedos pequeños y pálidos se acercaron y tomaron el caramelo con aire inocente. Mis ojos se dirigieron al suelo, donde dos botas de color lila se mantenían perfectamente alineadas. Ambas tenían una pareja de pompones en los lados, y se movían, luchando con la gravedad.

—¿Sabes cuándo vas a morir?

La miré. Era una chica pequeña y mona con aire dulce. Sus ojos eran de color verde, y su cabello era castaño, corto, a la altura de sus hombros. Llevaba un lazo rosa en el pelo del mismo color que su abrigo. Cuando se movió, vi el doblez de su falda blanca. Sus medias eran de un violeta ligeramente más fuerte que sus zapatos. Hasta que no veías sus ojos, parecía lo más brillante y explosivo en ella.

—No —le contesté—, ¿tú lo sabes?

—Sí —me miró con aire vacío—. Me llamo Sakura.

Un copo de nieve se le enredó en el cabello. Era el primero y me pareció que casi brillaba, etéreo e impoluto contra lo cansado de este mundo. Después de todo, cuando la nieve envejece ya no es nieve, sino hielo o agua.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Shaoran.

—No eres japonés, ¿verdad? —susurró. Sus labios estaban un poco amoratados. Todo estaba tan silencioso que escuché el tictac de el reloj que me habían regalado Fanren y Feimei la Navidad pasada, como una cuenta silenciosa. Me hizo pensar en la cuenta regresiva. Faltaba poco para que estallara el desastre.

—No —dije—. Tienes frío.

Sonó estúpido y quise encogerme. Tenía veinticuatro años pero una niñita extravagante con aire perdido podía ponerme nervioso.

Se tocó la mejilla, muy suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperse. Entornó los ojos, y me pareció la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. Pero había tanto daño en sus ojos... tanto miedo y tanta frialdad. Su boca se curvó y lució sorprendida y tan lejana como si ella fuera una fotografía, porque no se supone que sabes que las personas en las fotografías están congeladas. Me dio la impresión, cuando se tocó con más fuerza, enrojeciendo su piel, de que sentía que tenía una cortina de algodón bajo la piel.

—No me siento —exhaló, y un destello de miedo apareció en sus ojos—. Oye, Shaoran. No me...

Le tendí la mano, y eso pareció callarla tan bruscamente como si algo la hubiera pellizcado. Se quedó mirándome igual que si yo fuera un extraterrestre, bastante parecido a mi cara cuando una de las amigas de Meiling me dijo que «alguna vez había sido un chico».

—Yo te siento —dije. No parecía razonable, pero sí lógico.

La tomó y se quedó con la vista fija hacia abajo, con la mano libre apretada en un puño. Cuando aumentó la fuerza, el papel del caramelo que me había quitado crujió.

—Tengo quince —me explicó—, y me queda un mes de vida.

Apretó, supongo que con toda su fuerza, tan débil como la fuerza que tendría una mariposa.

—Ahora siempre duele, un latido... en mi cabeza y...

Repentinamente, se puso de puntillas y me rodeó el cuello con un brazo, acercándome a ella. Su cara rozó la mía, y escuché su respiración. Su aliento estaba frío, como toda ella.

—Es como... si estuviera... contando el tiempo para salir. —La mano que afirmaba el caramelo lo dejó caer al suelo, y se deslizó hasta mi muñeca, apretando la correa del reloj con una fuerza que me sorprendió—. Quítalo. Me está volviendo loca.

Me reí y dejé que lo desatara con torpeza. No se apartó de mí, y no me pareció extraño en primer lugar, lo que era raro de por sí. Si miro atrás parece irreal, como un recuerdo inventado o una historia tan familiar que se confunde. Sakura completó su tarea y lo dejó caer al suelo. Lentamente, comenzó a mancharse con nieve. Lo observé un rato, pero luego me giré hacia ella, pensativo.

—¿Quieres un café?

Yo no pensaba.

A veces hay cosas que tienes que hacer cuando ves la primera nevada del año junto a una desconocida que morirá y que, ante cualquiera, habría sonado como una loca. Alguien más la hubiera llevado al médico o simplemente se hubiera marchado caminando rápido, pero no yo.

Por supuesto. Yo la invitaba a tomar un café. Fuimos a un sitio llamado Sky Cream. Le puso mucha crema y azúcar y ordenó un pastelito diminuto que estaba lleno de chocolate y chispitas de colores. Dejó las manos en el regazo, y me observó tomar un largo sorbo.

—Shaoran —saboreó mi nombre como si estuviera probando las letras—, lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te estoy causando problemas. No te importa que yo vaya a morir, ¿verdad? Me olvidarás cuando salgamos de la cafetería. —Bajó la mirada un instante, y luego frunció el ceño—. No lo hagas, Shaoran.

—No voy a olvidarte —le dije—. Te lo prometo. —Apoyé la mejilla en la palma de mi mano derecha.

—¿En serio? —ella dudó.

—En serio. Me acordaré de ti incluso cuando sea tan anciano que no pueda ir al baño solo.

Sonrió. Su cara pareció iluminarse. Sakura era brillante y limpia, como una moneda nueva. Parecía el tipo de chica que hace feliz a todos los demás (y yo pensando que sólo estaban en los mangas), pero no entendía. Si estás demasiado ocupado siendo una especie de Señorita Alegría, entonces ¿cuándo te revuelcas en la autocompasión?

Eso no tenía sentido.

—Tengo quince y me queda un mes de vida —repitió entonces. Estaba pálida de nuevo. Su vaso se había llenado y, de repente, su memoria lanzó una piedra. Toda el agua escapó—. ¡Oye! Voy a preguntarte una cosa.

Fue práctica.

—¿De qué...?

«¿Sabes cuándo vas a morir?»

—¿... color...?

A veces me gustaría saber, para hacerlo todo antes de ese día.

—¿... es el...?

Porque, ¿entiendes?, estoy cansado.

—¿...paraíso?

Estoy tan cansado.

—¿Tú crees en el Paraíso, verdad? —tomó el asa de su taza y la hizo dar una media vuelta en el platillo.

—Claro que creo en el Paraíso —contesté—. No digo el nombre de Dios tantas veces en vano.

Una esquina de su boca se elevó.

—El Paraíso suena aburrido —le dije—, así que espero a tener una esposa para matar a alguien o, no sé, robar un banco. Pero robar un banco no creo que sea suficiente razón para ir al Infierno.

Le brillaron los ojos.

—Hace mucho calor allí, ¿verdad?

—Ya, pero no puedes morir de una insolación. Dolor y castigo eterno. Apuesto a que puedes pasar el fin del mundo con la presión alta.

Soltó una carcajada que me sorprendió. El sonido flotó entre nosotros como las últimas notas de una canción de cuna. Me tendió una mano sobre la mesa y se la tomé sin pensármelo demasiado. Jesús. Ella tenía quince años. Técnicamente era pedofilia que yo pensara siquiera que ella era bonita... Vale, no, pero era enfermo. «Si la diferencia de edad es de más de cinco años y uno de los implicados es mayor de edad, joder, es pedofilia», había dicho Meiling en una de las reuniones familiares. Fue uno de esos momentos en que todo el mundo parece para para comer y su voz resonó por el salón. No le había importado en absoluto.

—Oye, Shaoran, sal conmigo.

Sakura no había dicho eso.

—¿Qué? —pestañeé—. Sakura, no puedo salir contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Básicamente porque es ilegal... —señalé—, vagamente enfermo. ¿Te dije que tengo veinticuatro años?

—Olvidaste mencionarlo.

—¡Dios santo, lo siento! —sonrió—. Olvídalo, Sakura. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar a alguien que no pueda ser demandado si te besa.

—Puedo demandar a quien quiera por acoso sexual si me da la gana. Incluso sino es mayor que yo, ¿sabías? —se inclinó hacia mí con los labios entreabiertos—. Realmente puedo.

—No estoy seguro de que eso me alegre —puntualicé—. Sakura, sé razonable.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser razonable? ¡Voy a morir, maldita sea! Y no tengo que ser razonable si voy a morir, no sino me da la gana. No lo entiendes porque tienes tiempo, Shaoran, pero mi reloj ya se está parando —no gritó. Tampoco susurró exactamente, ella... su voz era nivelada, mantenida, pero intensa.

—¿Qué tienes? —dije—. ¿Estás segura de que vas a morir, Sakura?

—Hay un tumor en mi cabeza que se ramificó por mi cuerpo —sonrió, una amplia, maliciosa mueca—. Estoy bastante segura.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios.

—No te constará nada, Shaoran —insistió—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Mis hombros parecieron encogerse de repente.

—No...

—Entonces está bien —afirmó casualmente—. La infidelidad está fuera de mis límites, ¿verdad?

—Definitivamente... no luces de esa manera. Ya sabes. Ese tipo de chica.

—No, creo que no. Hay cosas que ni la muerte puede obligarte a hacer. —Apretó los labios—. Shaoran, verdaderamente me gustas. Y no quiero que me olvides.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Congelaste tu reloj por mí!

* * *

Cuando tenía diez años me gustaba un montón leer. Una vez mi madre me regaló un libro... un libro bastante largo. Tenía la tapa azul. Trataba sobre una chica que amaba a su mejor amigo más que a nada. Era casi enfermizo... obviemos la ironía. Ella hacía cualquier cosa por él, pero era sutil. Una chica lista. La cosa es que a su mejor amigo le daba más o menos igual.

Entonces ella descubrió que iba a morir. Sip. Tres metros bajo tierra.

A él empezó a importarle de repente. Te extrañaré. ¿Quieres un pastel? Lo siento, mierda, por todas las peleas y...

Entonces ella murió. Y él quiso acompañarla. Quiso estar con ella. Lo pidió más que a nada, un accidente, alguna acción divina. Cualquier maldita porquería. Yo estaba esperando que él conociera a otra chica, porque a los diez todo tiene un final feliz.

Sakura le dio una mordida a su bocadillo.

* * *

—Se me distorsiona el tiempo.

Se limpió las manos con una servilleta.

—Pierdo la memoria.

La boca.

—Me duele la cabeza. Mucho.

Empujó fuera las migajas inexistentes de su blusa.

—A veces tengo alucinaciones.

Sonrió y su cara estaba hecha de puro dulce.

—No quiero que me olvides, Shaoran, porque no estás viviendo y yo sí pero ya no podré hacerlo. Así que te voy a dar mis... ¿no te parece una palabra tan ridícula...? Mis ganas de estar aquí. ¡Mi fuerza! Pero necesito que me ayudes porque no puedo hacerlo sola.

Entorné los ojos.

—No puedes hacer eso.

Desconfiado. Crudo.

—Claro que puedo. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —parecía que esa era su frase favorita de hoy—. ¿No las quieres, Shaoran?

Tan cálida. Su voz, tan cálida.

—No —susurré.

—Estás mintiendo. Lo sé. Vamos a probar, ¿está bien? Sólo esta noche. Si me dices que no, me marcharé y nunca volverás a verme.

Respiré hondo.

—Está bien.

Pensé que iba a perder.

Pagué y nos marchamos. Sakura enredó su brazo junto al mío, mirando como mi abrigo contrastaba con el suyo. Se rió y observó nuestros pies, intentando caminar al mismo ritmo. Todo parecía encantador de una manera absurda.

No estaba bien. Eso era loco, no bueno.

Pensé que todo lo malo era divertido. También pensé oh Dios mío mi madre va a matarme. Sakura quería llevarme a un parque que conocía. «No debe hacer nadie a estar horas», dijo, dando un salto para esquivar un montón de nieve. Parecía contenta como si las primeras palabras que me había dicho no hubieran sido «¿Sabes cuándo vas a morir?» Ella lo sabía y eso la hacía diferente no era como si se diera cuenta de la soledad. O tal vez, pensé que Sakura estaba acostumbrada.

—Vivo con mi padre y mi hermano —dijo—, mi madre murió cuando tenía tres, de lo mismo que yo tengo ahora. Pero mi hermano, Touya, está limpio. Así que está bien. ¡Oh, y tengo un perro! Se llama Kero. Es muy mono... Me he dejado el celular en casa, así que otro día te mostraré una foto de él.

Me miró sonriendo. Le devolví el gesto antes de darme cuenta _(imbécil enfermo)_ y ella entrelazó su mano con la mía y se quedó mirándolas, pensativa.

—Nunca he tenido un novio antes, Shaoran.

—¿En serio? —Jódeme. Ella era demasiado bonita como para que no le gustara a nadie.

—Sí... Me pidieron salir una o dos veces —lo _sabía_— y algunas veces me dieron ganas de ir, pero no porque realmente me gustaran ellos, ¿entiendes? Entonces les dije que no. Me pareció horrible aprovecharme como si nada, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —dije—, aunque tal vez te hubieran gustado con el tiempo.

—No —negó firmemente—. No lo creo en absoluto. Porque, ¿sabes, Shaoran? Ahora pienso que no te encontré por casualidad. Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable. Y con suerte estoy destinada a quererte, y a que tu nunca me olvides. Pienso que si me recuerdas no voy a morir.

Se puso de puntillas y, con sumo cuidado, me besó en la mejilla. No fue nada bruto, como las pocas veces que Meiling me demostraba algún tipo de afecto, sino una caricia suave, ligera, líquida, como el roce de una pluma o el aleteo de una mariposa. Se soltó de mí y corrió hacia delante, acercándose a una fuente que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Sentí como toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y casi me desmayo ahí mismo.

«Estoy enfermo», pensé, «soy un pedófilo. Jesús. Mi madre va a matarme». Bueno, al menos no era como si yo la hubiera acosado o alguna cosa parecida. Había sido amable. Nada más. «Por supuesto que fuiste amable, Shaoran», escuché la voz de mi madre, baja y odiosa, «¿cómo no va a ser amable alguien que deje que una chica de _quince_ años lo bese?»

Mierda, fue en la cara, ¿no? Eso contaba.

—¡Shaoran, Shaoran, mira!

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la fuente y deslizó su mano hacia el agua, que se movía en ondas suaves por algún viento invisible. Apartado los ojos de su cara guapa, donde se reflejaban destellos de luces azulados, miré alrededor. El parque era grande, con una especie de extraño romanticismo, el suelo de piedra, las pálidas bancas y todos esos enormes árboles. La brisa corría entre ellos, susurrando todos los secretos que había visto, burlándose de mí y trepando por mi espalda como una mano congelada.

«Debí traer un abrigo mejor», pensé.

Entonces Sakura empezó a tararear.

Yo no conocía la canción. Ni siquiera la había escuchado de pasada. Parecía una nana, tan calmada, callada, tan silenciosa y tierna. No cantaba realmente, sólo la murmuraba para sí misma, pero el único sonido en todo ese bendito lugar era su mano jugueteando con el agua.

Y, mira, no lo hacía mal. Pero no fue por eso por lo que me olvidé de respirar un poco, creo.

Diablos, estoy hablando en serio. Ella era fantástica.

«En otoño las hojas caen...», había un pétalo de cerezo flotando sobre el agua y lo atrapó con ambas manos, donde se quedó flotando, enviando hondas diminutas. El viento pareció empujarlo y saltó, volando lejos sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Le cayó una gota en la mejilla, pero no hizo nada por quitársela. «En invierno, durmiendo en las copas de los árboles», se recostó tranquilamente en el borde, y su cabello se desparramó como miel sobre la piedra gris. «La dulzura infinita de este mundo», susurró, y me miró, y yo notaba el corazón en la garganta como si quisiera matarme, el pequeño traidor.

Le dio un golpe al agua, hundiendo los dedos. Me sudaban las manos que me había escondido dentro de los bolsillos de la cazadora y, para que no se diera cuenta, la miré a través de mi cabello, empujándolo hacia mi frente. «Mientras cae la noche, ofrezcamos una oración», el cielo estaba brillante, limpio, lleno de estrellas y ninguna nube. Supuse que o estábamos medio apartados de la ciudad o por aquí todos se iban a dormir temprano —vale, ni _tan_ temprano—, porque ninguna luz estaba encendida. «Y en silencio recibimos al sol de la mañana», que, pensé, vendría siendo ella.

Me miró y supe que estaba en problemas. Sonrió, contenta, agradable.

«Una voz lejana me guía», movió sus piernas, se sentó y lució despeinada y desorientada, como si acabara de despertar de un sopor profundo. Siempre pensé que era raro que la Bella Durmiente nunca se viera así —joder, cien años— y mierda estaba pensando tonterías. «Como si sonriera, como si cantara», apoyó las manos con fuerza en su improvisado asiento, y entonces empezó a llorar. No hizo ningún ruido ni se interrumpió, pero lágrimas cristalinas se cayeron de sus ojos y se deslizaron hasta sus labios de fruta madura, donde entraron en su boca cuando habló. «El viento que hace eco», como para estar de acuerdo una repentino soplo de frío atravesó los árboles, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme saltar.

«Alegría y tristeza», me sonrió, «tomando a los dos sigo adelante». Me tendió una mano, y era para aceptar que me acercara, para dejar que la consolara, o al menos eso deseé que fuera, así que caminé hasta ella y me arrodillé, aceptando el ofrecimiento de su piel suave y joven, en desacuerdo con sus ojos cansados. «Mi mano y la tuya, se unen fuertemente...»

Se agachó y me besó.

En los labios.

Fue un beso extraño, incluso más extraño que todos los que había tenido. La primera vez que besé a una chica tenía trece años y yo no le había consentido una mierda. Ella se llamaba Nanako, o algo por el estilo, y era dos años mayor que yo. Estaba limpiado el laboratorio de Química y a mí se me había olvidado algo en el salón, no recuerdo qué. Me dio la vuelta de repente y me plantó una especie de golpe con lengua que me dolió cada vez que hablaba, porque la imbécil me había sacado sangre con el choque imprevisto.

También besé a Meiling, cuando tenía quince, porque me lo pidió. Era su cumpleaños y estaba abrazada a mi hombro. «Si me dices que no olvida esta conversación», susurró contra mi mejilla, «pero si dices que sí por favor no me olvides». Le dije que sí por su tono de voz. No me dolió pero tampoco sentí nada además de... tristeza. No era lo suficientemente imbécil para no saber que ella me quería de una manera que yo no podía corresponder incluso si me esforzaba. Suave, lento, pero ella no lloró y cuando apoyé mi frente en la suya esperó unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y luego se marchó. No olvidar no significa lo mismo que atesorar.

Había salido con una chica, Kiran. Siempre era igual, las peleas, las palabras, los besos temblorosos y la reconciliación. Fue uno de esos enamoramientos que entran rápido y salen lento, con mucho daño y llanto de por medio. No me arrepentía a pesar de todo, porque verdaderamente me gustó. El último fue el único tranquilo. Suspiró y me tiró contra ella en el sofá, donde mi nariz quedó justo en su cuello. Apoyó la cabeza en mi barbilla. «Lo siento tanto, Shaoran. Supongo que ya terminamos de amarnos, ¿verdad?»

Y los demás, esos que a veces les das a desconocidas en un bar sólo porque sí, esos que no significan nada y que no te importan, de los que sólo recuerdas unos labios rojos o unos ojos brillantes. Pero el tiempo borra la forma del rostro, el color del vestido, el taconeo de los zapatos. Cuando besé a Sakura supe que nada de eso iba a pasar, jamás, porque noté el cosquilleo en los dedos, la patada en el estómago, el sudor frío en mi cuello, el viento alborotando su cabello y el mío, el aroma a flores que desprendía, la boca que todavía tenía sabor a chocolate de esa tontería dulce que había pedido en el restaurante. «¿De qué color es el paraíso?» Tal vez azul como el cielo, y el mar, o violeta como el ocaso, naranja, amarillo, imitando el sol, marrón como la tierra, viva y tranquila, tal vez sea transparente y esté hecho de aire.

Quise decirle que con suerte era verde, como sus ojos. Como los árboles, o rosa como su ropa y las flores, y que sabía a caramelos robados y cafés con mucha azúcar, y que los besos eran diferentes, que no eran malos, que eran la mejor cosa que sucedía por siempre jamás. Quise decirle que en el Paraíso aún tendría las manos frías, pero no importaba porque iba a tomárselas siempre, que me iba a mostrar miles de lugares que le gustaban, y que escucharía el eco de su canción por la eternidad.

Sólo que me di cuenta de que era estúpido, y loco, y de que Sakura —y ni siquiera sabía su apellido— estaba muriendo, _no yo_. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que fuera un fraude, una mentirosa, una aprovechada, pero no lo creí ni por un instante, me sonó improbable incluso antes de pensarlo bien. Le dolía y lloraba y lloraba, no había sangre ni tristeza ni adióses sin decir, había resignación y cariño porque le caía bien y porque ella me gustaba.

«Y con suerte estoy destinada a quererte, y a que tu nunca me olvides».

Con suerte estoy destinado a amarte, y a ser lo último que recordarás.

Deslicé mis manos en su cintura y ella posó las suyas en mi cuello, respirando agitada dentro de mi boca. Nos separamos una milésima de segundo para tomar aire y luego volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez se movió y estaba enfadada. Me mordió, pero sobreviviría, y era casi como si estuviera luchando conmigo en vez de besándome. Cuando giraba la cabeza, los mechones húmedos de su cabello que se había mojado con sus lágrimas me tocaban la cara. Noté cada pequeño detalle, como la suavidad de su ropa y la tensión de sus manos, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos vacilantemente cerrados. Yo los mantuve entrecerrados —al cuerno la educación— porque quería verla más que a nada, y eso iba a hacer. Con suavidad, casi tímida, me apretó entre sus piernas, apegándose más a mí.

Me abrazó y volvió a llorar.

—Shaoran —sollozó, aferrándose a mí como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Quizás era así—, Shaoran, Shaoran...

Y eso fue todo. Mi nombre.

Respiré profundo, embriagándome con su aroma, volviéndome adicto. Tenía los niervos a flor de piel, mi corazón se había vuelto loco y el aliento atascado, casi ahogándome. Supe todas esas cosas con un beso y pensé en el infinito y me dolía separarme de ella, y me dolía que llorara así que le susurré cosas al oído que ya no recuerdo. Después, mucho después, me dijo que le había cantado. Tal vez fue por la euforia o por la vergüenza, no lo sé, pero me alegra haberlo olvidado.

Nunca me dijo qué canción, sin embargo. Creo que pensó que era algo privado, una de las muchas cosas que guardaba en los pliegues de su memoria, que tenían que ver conmigo y que no me decía. «Dejaría de ser especial», me respondía, «si te lo contara sería uno del montón». Seguí preguntándole por rutina, pero no esperaba una respuesta.

—No importa que te vayas a morir —le dije—, me voy a quedar contigo hasta que pase. Y te voy a querer, Sakura, te lo juro por Dios. No tienes que preocuparte de nada ahora, ¿verdad? Dijiste que con suerte estabas destinada a quererme, y a que yo no te olvidara nunca. No lo voy a hacer, porque sabes que después de esto no podría olvidarte incluso si viviera cien años. No lo haría por nada del mundo, no cambiaría estos momentos ni por lo más precioso.

Lloró más fuerte, pero creo que estaba aliviada. Aliviada porque le dije sí. Alguien dijo que a veces toda tu vida se acumula en un instante. La mía y la de Sakura duró un mes.


	2. Callejón sin salida

**» Back.**

(Risa nerviosa). ¡Apuesto que no esperaban que fuera un día milagroso! (?) Sí, aquí~ Mistake reportándose. He decidido volver a fanfiction en particular e internet en general (: Así que nada, probablemente actualice más rápido la próxima vez.

Ah, y para las personas que leen Nevermind, tengo la idea. Tengo frases y escenas, pero es como sino pudiera conectarlos. Me queda incoherente, estúpido y forzado. ¡No estoy para esas cosas, nena! Sólo hay que esperar, lo sé. Juro que al primer atacaso inspirador que me de, pensaré en Nevermind antes que nada (porque mi musa es muy versátil y se adapta cuando llega). Y... eh... (carraspeo), siento la tardanza y eso.

* * *

**Heaven's Door**

«Después del final feliz, ¿qué?

¿Qué sigue cuando los besos se acaban?»

**II**

**«Callejón sin salida»**

* * *

Entré en la librería sintiendo la boca dulce. Meiling me había invitado a tomar un café en la mañana, como todos los días. Y, adivina, acepté. Tenía que comprar El Paraíso Perdido otra vez, en vista de que el último estaba manchado con esmalte de uñas por culpa de Fuutie. Se había disculpado veintisiete veces —a estas altura de la vida, es divertido contarlas— y me dio dinero para otra copia. Era más de lo que necesitaba, pero nadie se queja de cosas así. A fin de cuentas, todos lo necesitan de una manera u otra. Gracioso que sólo sea papel (con unos dibujos especiales y un valor lo bastante importante para matar y otra cosas).

Me froté la cara con aire adormilado y una risa cantarina, que provenía de una niña pequeña abrazada a su madre, me hizo acordarme inevitablemente de ella. Sentí que algo se apretaba en mi pecho y me dije idiota. Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que la había visto. Era improbable, por no decir imposible, que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Tenía la esperanza de no enterarme de su destino si era malo; prefería dejarlo como algo bonito, etéreo, suspendido en ese espacio que parece vacío en las memorias. No podía negar que, si se volvía a presentar, deseaba que fuera algo tan especial como antes, algo comparable a un cuento de hadas donde el viento también quiere ser un personaje.

Tomé distraidamente el primer libro que pillé en la última estantería. Las manos se me mancharon con polvo. ¿Por qué, me pregunté, no le había pedido su teléfono o algo por el estilo? Claro que había parecido fuera de lugar en ese momento pero, de todos modos, era una estupidez dejarla marchar sin más. Apreté la portada entre los dedos y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía lo abrí. Era ese libro. Habían rayado el nombre del autor, pero era de esperarse. Esa tienda era de segunda mano... y aunque fuera un historia algo ¿personal? No sé como describirlo, pero parecía un poco... libre. Como si fuera de todo el que lo comprendiera. Con la respiración agitada, di vuelta la página y busqué esas letras conocidas.

«Primera parte», ponía, y después, «Prólogo. Me llamo Hiroko, y lo más importante que me ha pasado nunca es amar. Yo lo quería tanto que me resultaba difícil de creer. Pero él no. Entonces, cuando quieres a alguien pero no es recíproco duele, duele con un ardor inimaginable y el corazón te sangra incluso cuando ríes, y te ensucia la almohada por la noche, la deja mojada. Tus ojos se hinchan pero, al día siguiente, cuando le hablas, la sonrisa te aflora a los labios de forma natural. Querer a alguien en silencio es delicioso, como guardarse un secreto interesante, algo que sólo tu sabes y que los demás no, y lo disfrutas. Llevaba mucho tiempo amándolo y el latido de mis venas iba al ritmo de su nombre, así que me resultaba fácil disimular. Incluso así, dolía, pero era un dolor cotidiano, algo que no te queda más remedio que aceptar.

El primer encuentro siempre es importante. Se te queda en la memoria como las pinceladas de un cuadro perfecto o esas palabras especiales que nunca logras arrancarte. Cuando yo lo conocí a él, estaba en el salón de arte e intentaba arreglármelas para dibujar una puesta de sol, pero todo el mundo sabe lo difícil que es eso. Debes hacerlo rápido; ni el sol ni el tiempo esperan. Él entró sin que yo me diera cuenta, y mientras yo borraba una línea que me parecía mal trazada, pasándome la mano por la cara y ensuciándomela por culpa del lápiz del carboncillo, miraba sobre mi hombro.

—Es un dibujo precioso —afirmó con voz suave.

Nunca te sorprendes la primera vez que te hablan. No puedes amar a alguien si nunca le has hablado, estoy hablando en serio, no como esas cosas platónicas que con el tiempo se olvidan y, cuando piensas en ellas, te traen un sabor agridulce porque fue un cariño callado y perfecto. Enamorarte de una persona, pero enamorarte de verdad, requiere palabras mágicas, esas que esten justo a tiempo con el momento, sin importar si el silencio es denso y empalagoso o si el ruido asfixia, incluso si la nieve cae lentamente o el sol parece derretirte la boca.

Me giré a mirarlo, y me sonrojé.

—Gracias —le murmuré, inmensamente nerviosa—, pero no creo que esté lo suficientemente bueno.

Entonces yo no lo sabía, pero mi historia, mi descubrimiento precioso, ese pequeño capullo emocionado que había plantado con cuatro palabras y una sonrisa en mi pecho, estaba destinada a romperse en mil pedazos cuando las raíces ya estuvieran enterradas, profundamente. Algunas se marchitan, delicadas, cuando otra nace encima, suave y ligera, pero a mí no me pasó eso.

No, ¿cómo iba a pasarme?

¿Cómo, si es imposible que yo quiera a nadie más?

¡Oh, sé lo que estás pensando! Pero es diferente. Los adultos dicen que el primer amor es especial precisamente por eso, por ser el primero, pero en mi caso fue diferente. También dicen que _ya se te pasará pronto_ cuando eres joven y vives contando las horas para volver a verle. Es horrible cuando no sabes cómo encontrarle de nuevo. La espera te carcome y entonces repites, una y otra vez, la escena en tu cabeza. Si tienes suerte y hay un nombre para esa adoración tímida, puedes murmurarla en sueños, pero a menudo no hay suficiente suerte. Bueno, a pesar de que íbamos al mismo Instituto, no volví a verle durante unos cuantos días y me dio pánico. No lo sabía entonces, pero me gustaba, un sentimiento cálido que me envolvía cuando recordaba su tranquila alabanza. Se había quedado mucho rato mirándome trabajar, y con el tiempo lo olvidé.

Como no tenía un amor antes de él, el dibujo lo suplantaba. Era como tocar fotografías y robar imágenes para conservarlas eternamente. No sabes lo increíble que es saber que puedes hacer cosas como esa.

Deambulé por los pasillos como una muerta. Miraba a todas partes buscando sus ojos peculiares, ligeramente claros, y su cabello despeinado, o sus mejillas altas. Pero no lo vi, y tampoco escuché su voz pausada y amable. No sabía en qué clase estaba, ni su nombre, y después empecé a pensar que quizás lo había imaginado. No quise preguntarle a nadie porque, si había sido una alucinación, era la alucinación más encantadora que pude conseguir. ¡Y, por supuesto, era mía, total y completamente _mía_! Así es. No se lo cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga, o a tu madre.

Es terrible. Deberías hacerlo. Te aseguras de que el secreto no empiece a llenarte la lengua, y entonces no te acostumbras desde antes. Pero, si ya has pasado esa etapa, lo siento tanto. Pronto vas a ver como todo lo que escribo aquí es verdad, o a lo mejor con suerte no. Espero equivocarme, a pesar de todo. El amor tiene la boca roja y los ojos grandes, pero todo es una máscara. Si la rompes, si decides que quiere que sea parte de ti, duele. Después viene la agonía.

Detrás de la máscara está lo peor».

Me quedé de pie como un imbécil con el libro en la mano y la respiración entrecortada. «Es una coincidencia», pensé, «una coincidencia macabra y espeluznante». ¿Cómo de probable era que yo acabara cogiendo justamente el libro que necesitaba? No, espera, no lo necesitaba, me dije severamente. Sólo había pensado en él, pero no era para tanto. Incluso con la descripción locamente cercana a mi situación actual, eso no tenía nada que ver. El ejemplar que yo había conseguido había sido «accidentalmente» quemado por Meiling cuando vio que me sentaba en el jardín con el libro al lado, pensando en la historia una y otra vez. Era natural, realista, eso significaba que podía pasarme.

Pero ella moría. Yo no quería que la persona a la que amaba muriera.

—Déjalo ya —me había espetado Meiling en aquella ocasión—. Sólo es una historia.

—Sí —asentí distraídamente—, claro, Mei.

Gruñó enfadada y supongo que entonces lo decidió porque, la próxima vez que vi esas páginas blancas, estaba hecho un desastre, y medio sepultado bajo hojas del otoño pasado en el patio de atrás. Me había enfadado bastante con ella y no le hablé en dos semanas. Estaba desconsolada y no paraba de decirle a mi madre que me regañara por ignorarla, pero ella decía le repetía una y otra vez que lo que le había hecho a mi libro era horrible, y que yo estaba en mi derecho a enojarme.

—Deja que se le pase el enojo —le aconsejó miles de veces—. Después todo estará bien, Meiling.

Creo que vivía y respiraba por esa frase. «Todo estará bien». ¿Pero y si no se pone bien?, pensaba yo, mirándolas de reojo, fingiendo leer con aire concentrado otro de los libros de mi padre. ¿Qué sucede si _no_ se pone bien? Porque algún día, algo, alguien, no se repondría. Como los vidrios rotos.

Caerían pero, incluso si los pegas, las cicatrices quedan allí.

* * *

—Estoy enfermo —murmuré, dejándome caer pesadamente sobre el césped frío. Tenía _El paraíso perdido_ guardado en la mochila, pero no era eso lo que me disponía a leer.

No.

Oh, no.

Por supuesto.

—Absolutamente enfermo —añadí para mí mismo.

No tenía moral. Abrí una página al azar y hundí la nariz en él, espiando por el rabillo del ojo un abrigo pálido o unos ojos verdes. Pero, aparte de un par de parejas acarameladas, no se veía a nadie que encajara con la descripción. Tenía hambre y frío pero, aparte de ese asqueroso café frío que vendía el abuelito con aire adormilado en la entrada del parque, aquí cerca no había donde conseguir algo nutritivo —no, el café no encaja en eso tampoco—. Doblé las piernas y un rayo de sol opaco le pegó de lleno al título del libro. «Las puertas del paraíso», ponía, en elegantes trazos plateados. A pesar de estar viejo, no había más rayones que el autor. Miré mi reloj. Había quedado de comer con Meiling a las dos, pero todavía eran las diez. «Fantástico», me dije con ironía. «Genial». Terminas la Universidad y eres un perdedor sin nada que hacer.

Había vivido con mi madre susurrándome al oído en voz baja que algún día heredaría las empresas de mi familia, cuando ella muriera. Solía hablar de ello como si fuera algo próximo. Me daban ganas de preguntarle «¿es que te sientes vieja?» Pero cualquiera, hasta el más imbécil, con una mirada a mi madre entendía que si preguntabas algo así estabas muerto. Era tu fin. El adiós a los días. Mi madre era una mujer de edad indefinible, sin arrugas en absoluto y con la cara imposiblemente pálida. Siempre usaba kimonos chinos, a ser posible blancos o rojos, o ambos —combinando detalles y todo esas extrañas cosas femeninas—. A Meiling le gustaba la ropa china y llevar el largo, sedoso pelo negro suelto para que se balanceara con el viento.

«Y sino te corresponde.

Entonces qué.

Qué diablos se supone que haces. Yo, Kobayashi Hiroko, no tengo la más mínima idea. Porque no hay respuesta, nunca hay una respuesta correcta, es como jugar un juego que no tiene solución. No vas a dejar de amarlo cuando te mire con esa compasión infinita en los ojos y te diga _lo siento_. No pasará. Sólo te llegará una puñalada feroz en el pecho, y tendrás que sonreír para que no note nada, porque por supuesto tú eres fuerte. Pero después vas a estar a solas y le desearás aún más. A veces lloras, a veces no. No hay que ser un genio para saber que no necesitas llorar para despedazarte. Te rompes, te quiebras, te deshaces. Con el tiempo lo olvidas, ¿pero a qué costo?»

—¿Cuántas cosas perdiste antes de lograr dejarle ir?

«Qué horrible, qué horrible... Soñé tantas veces con ello. Le amaba y no lo sabía, no lo negaba, pero no lo sabía. Y qué dolorosos eran... esas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez y me arañan la garganta. ¿Cuántas veces no te he deseado demasiado como para poder respirar? Tu nombre me pesa en la lengua. Hay tantas cosas que siempre he querido decirte. Una vez seguí el contorno de tu mejilla con un dedo mientras dormías. Me acordé de que, en los libros, al final las cosas siempre salen bien. Pensé que algún día me querrías. Que sólo tenía que sonreír, seguir ahí, firme, presente, inquebrantable. No me llega en absoluto tu mano juntándose bajo la mesa con la de una extraña. Me pides la sal, sonríes. Ahora somos amigos y yo puedo conocerla. Ten-go. Tengo que hacerlo. Ella me mira con sus ojos oscuros y su cara inexpresiva.

Es hermosa.

Y lo sabe.

Pero tú no. Eres el imbécil más encantador que alguna vez he conocido».

* * *

—Shaoran —dijo Meiling, tendiéndome una mano. La miré arqueando una ceja, dejando mi libro junto a mi en la banca. Ella dejó caer su brazo y puso los ojos en blanco, como diciendo «vaya tonto estás hecho»—. Deja ya de leer. Tu invitada ha llegado.

—¿Qué invitada?

—Ki —alargó las vocales como una cría— ran. Dijo, «soy Kiran Minami, y estoy aquí para ver a Shaoran Li». Me gusta como se dice tu nombre aquí, Xiao Lang.

Cuando hablaba en chico se le apretaban los labios. Todavía. Se mantuvo etérea y perfecta, de pie frente a mí, con la melena sobre la cara y los ojos nostálgicos. El libro latía en mi mano. Las muñecas de Meiling eran pálidas. Tenía el fantasma de una sonrisa infantil sobre la cara. _Yo no sé nada_. Debería decir lo de siempre. «Es muy guapa... ¿Así que es tu nueva novia? Shaoran, no nos vayas a dejar abandonados por ella». El jardín de la casa era grande y amplio, lleno de flores melancólicas y árboles susurrantes. No sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

_¿Es que no sabes cuánto me duele?_

—Por supuesto, Meiling —repliqué con tono aburrido, y tomé el libro para doblar la punta de la hoja y marcar el lugar donde había quedado—. Enseguida voy. ¿Por qué no nos esperas en el salón?

—¡Ah, pensé que ibas a llevarla a tu habitación!

Su tono era perfectamente ligero. La mano que sostenía el libro estaba temblando.

—No seas tonta.

Ella se rió.

_¿Es que no me vas a mirar?_ No... Yo nunca, ¿verdad?

No..., supongo que no.

* * *

—Hoy me ha dolido mucho, especialmente —murmuré.

—¿Qué te ha dolido?

Di un salto de varios metros y dejé caer las páginas desgastadas. Sakura se agachó a recogerlo después de alisar nerviosamente su falda blanca. Llevaba un amplio chaleco blanco de cuello vuelto. Su cabello fino, suave y corto resbaló por sus mejillas cuando se movió, y se mantuvo sobre su frente cuando examinó el título. Se me subió el corazón a la garganta. _Jesús_. Ella envolvió sus manos delicadas alrededor de la portada y me lo alargó, mirándome con curiosidad. Parecía especialmente pálida hoy. O tal vez yo alucinaba.

Por supuesto, eso podía ser debido a que se estaba muriendo.

—Nada —dije—, estaba leyendo en voz alta. Hola, Sakura.

Sonrió, brillante y fugaz. Su cara volvió a iluminarse como si un rayo de sol invernal la hubiera alcanzado a trevés de las espesas ramas del árbol bajo el que me había sentado.

—¡Te acuerdas de mí! —se rió con deleite—. Shaoran, cumpliste tu promesa.

—Por supuesto —contesté—, es algo que suelo hacer. Y no ha pasado tanto tiempo, realmente... —añadí casualmente. Por favor, Dios, no dejes que se de cuenta de que soy un pedófilo.

—Bueno, sí, ¡pero no teníamos forma de hablar otra vez! Eres un novio muy inconsciente —dijo, y se me cortó la respiración un par de segundos—. Ni siquiera podemos salir. He estado pasando por el parque a cada rato para ver si te encuentro, y ahora estás aquí. ¿No te parece afortunado?

—Me parece más que afortunado —dije—. Me parece casi psicótico. Si Dios existe, él definitivamente sabe lo que es el crack.

—No hables así de Dios —discutió, sentándose a mi lado con despreocupación. Noté las ojeras amoratadas bajo sus ojos, su cuerpo cansado—. No puedes simplemente ir y decir que Dios se...

—¿Qué Dios «viaja»?

—¡Shaoran! —se volvió a reír. El mismo sonido musical. Su voz aún era tan perfecta como la recordaba—. Basta ya.

—Lo siento. Estoy nervioso.

Pareció suavemente sorprendida, como si la idea nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Yo estaba haciendo el ridículo, hablando de Dios y crack y viajes y ella no me creía que estaba nervioso.

Por favorrr.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Bastante.

—¿Por qué?

—Cada vez que paso frente a una estación de policía me da la impresión de que el oficial me clava los ojos encima —admití luego de vacilar un instante—. Me estoy volviendo paranoico, te lo juro. Es tu culpa. No me puedo creer que... —me sonrojé, y miré a otro lado, rogando porque no notara el rubor de mi cara.

Sakura deslizó su mano por el césped, después la levitó sobre mi pierna y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, que reposaban y se vieron sobresaltados. Un escalofrío me recorrió el brazo y mi cuerpo se quedó tenso. Exhalé el aire lentamente, y la miré de reojo.

—Esto es ilegal —le señalé amablemente.

—La gente hace un montón de cosas ilegales —dijo—, Pucca lo hace todo el tiempo, acosando a Garu, pero nadie la envía a la cárcel.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Pucca?

—¡Es bonita! —se rió—. Mi amiga Tomoyo me regaló una mochila de ella... Oye, Shaoran, ¿te hablé de Tomoyo, verdad?

—Eh...

No me acordaba para nada de nuestras charlas poco trascendentales.

—Es mi mejor amiga —continuó ella, como si mi balbuceo le hubiera dado la respuesta que buscaba. Dobló las piernas y apoyó una mano en su muslo, dejándose caer contra mi desinteresadamente, igual que si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Sólo que no era cierto, y yo no estaba acostumbrado a que chicas (es una niña, es una niña, es una niña) se me lanzaran encima (se llama metáfora, saltamontes), así que... reaccioné un poco exageradamente, como dando un brinco. Sakura lo ignoró—. Se llama Tomoyo Daidôji. ¡Tomoyo es tan guapa y amable! Pero... le gusta grabar cosas... —lució incómoda—. Y a mí, a veces.

—¿Está enferma?

—¡No! —exclamó, y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Su pelo se movió deliciosamente y me dieron ganas de tocarlo.

—Hablaste demasiado rápido —la acusé.

Dudó, y finalmente confesó.

—Es casi un fetiche —dijo. Miró el cielo entonces, como si eso lo dijera todo, y se rió abruptamente. Las notas musicales y agudas de su voz me hicieron pensar en una jaula de pájaros repentinamente abierta. El metal de la pequeña puertecilla crujió, eso era el dolor y la tristeza que la acompañaban (desde que sus respiraciones estaban contadas). Pero las aves aún cantaron y yo contuve el aliento, preguntándome como de frágil era su, mi, nuestro mundo ahora.

—He pensado algo en ti —le admití, pero eso era a lo más que iba a llegar. Me miró con interés—. Aún creo que no soy lo adecuado, Sakura. Deberías conseguir un chico joven y...

—Estúpido —completó casi con crueldad—. Pero exactamente, Shaoran, son jóvenes. Ellos tienen una vida por delante —y me sonó tan... sabia y cansada y vieja cuando dijo eso, que ante mis ojos cayeron pedazos de cristal rotos. Me había dado cuenta en ese mismo instante de que ella iba a morir, realmente a morir—. Ellos van a seguir adelante, ¿no?

—Bueno, es algo que a sus madres les gustaría —dije.

Sonrió tristemente, tan tristemente que casi no era una sonrisa. Estaba echa del agua de las lágrimas que lentamente habían resbalado por su cara. Me acordé de la silueta de su cuerpo, sus mejillas mojadas. «No quiero morir, Shaoran».

—Lo harán —confirmó—. Encontraran a alguien más. Y yo no quiero eso, Shaoran. —Apretó su pequeña mano sobre mi brazo hasta que el agarre fue casi doloroso. Sospeché que tiempo atrás en ese gesto debía de haber bastante fuerza, y me pregunté cómo de cansada debía de sentirse a veces. Tan cansada, con tantas ganas de dormir. La madre de un amigo en el Instituto había muerto de—

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. «Estás mal, Shaoran», me dije, «te pierdo, compañero».

—Me van a olvidar —añadió, precisando el trozo de información que más le aterraba. Sakura quería quedarse entre los vivos y si la única manera que veía era la memoria, pues eso haría. Lo entendí.

Pero me asustó también, porque ella no había dicho en ningún momento que quería ser recordada de buena manera. Es decir, ella podía hacer algo horrible. Únicamente para «quedarse».

—Y no los dejaría. Eso me rompería el corazón —se giró hacia mí y, con sus dedos delgados, giró mi rostro para obligarme a mirarla. Arqueó las cejas con preocupación—. Tú nunca me olvidarás. Siempre estaré contigo. No puedo explicarte como es que lo sé, simplemente lo hago. Y aquí estamos, y me recuerdas. No es porque te besé —dijo, tan segura que algo del hielo que tenía en la garganta se derritió—. Yo podría haber pasado a tu lado sin pedirte el caramelo y aún así me recordarías. «La chica del abrigo», «la mona chica joven».

Me miró y me di cuenta de que había algo ausente en sus ojos. Era una mirada no demasiado presente, no demasiado cuerda, sensata o razonable. Había una determinación demente allí y confirmé lo que ya sabía. Cualquier cosa. No bromeaba. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Verdad, Shaoran? —sonrió tan dulcemente que me dieron ganas de acariciarla—. Tú ya lo sabes, y lo entiendes, es por eso también. Me recordarás cuando me haya marchado y no podrás dejarme atrás. Tú no seguirás adelante sin mí.

—Así que básicamente quieres arruinar mi vida y hacerme miserable luego de que no estés —dije. Asintió—. Esas son grandes expectativas.

Sonrió y ésta vez era de verdad. Parecía que no hacía ni un segundo que me estaba dando indicios severos de que estaba más enferma de lo que admitía.

—Empecemos por lo fácil —repuso.

—¿Qué sería eso? —pregunté.

—Tengamos una cita.

* * *

Le propuse ir al cine o a tomar un café, pero Sakura me dijo que en los lugares oscuros como aquellos se quedaba dormida. Le pregunté si quería ir a ver algo para mayores de dieciocho y se echó a reír. «Estás pervirtiéndome», dijo, y una señora mayor que pasaba a su lado me miró con ojos desorbitados. Opté por una sonrisa inocente y amable, pero ella frunció el ceño y le hizo repetir dos veces a Sakura el número de la policía antes de marcharse negando con la cabeza. Sakura se carcajeó, los pequeños pajaritos que escapaban por todas partes llamando la atención mientras caminábamos lentamente por la acera. Pensé que Sakura no podía reír muy a menudo. Los pajaritos tardaban en volver. Al final la obligué a caminar torpemente dentro de un callejón y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Dime tú que quieres hacer —le pedí.

Casi ignorándome, tal vez sin el casi, sacó su celular, se apoyó en la pared y presionó unos cuantos botones. Después de unos instantes, una música lenta y amable empezó a sonar. La miré perplejo. Sus ojos en ese momento me recordaron a cristales impenetrables o, tal vez, a un par de espejos.

—Es de Kanon Wakeshima —me explicó como si yo le hubiera preguntado—. Se llama Still Doll. ¿No te parece bonita?

«A través de tus ojos, ¿qué clase de sueño podrás ver?»

Pensé que era espeluznante. Miré a Sakura avergonzado detrás de mechones de cabello.

—¿Te gusta la música así? —dije yo, el chico fan del rock inglés.

—Me gusta mucha música —contestó—. El J-pop, el J-rock, y también escucho algo en coreano. Como Girls' Generation, sobre todo Chocolate Love.

La escruté con cara de póker y se echó a reír. Los pajaritos habían vuelto. ¿Por qué insistía en liberarlos una y otra vez?

—¿Te gusta Gazette? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tal Alice Nine?

—Nuh-uh.

—¿Entonces qué te gusta? —insistió. Vacilé antes de sonrojarme un poco y agradecí que las sombras que proyectaba el enorme edicio me escondieran. Shaoran Li, diagnóstico, enfermo mental. Pervertido, pero eso me había sonado algo invitante.

—Me gustan grupos en inglés —le dije—. Como los Beatles, los Rolling Stones o Nirvana.

—Te gusta Kurt Cobain —se rió. No hablaba bien el idioma y dijo _Kuruto Koban_. Me hizo sonreír.

—Sí, eso es.

—Yo también —dijo brillantemente—. Tenemos algo en común, ¿no es así?

Pareció perdida y desorientada. Yo tenía el corazón en la garganta y no podía saber en qué maldita cosa me había metido.

—Sí, Sakura.

Como tú quieras, quise decirle, lo que tú quieras. Cerró el celular con un chasquido y se deslizó hasta mí, afirmándose a mi brazo y apoyando su pequeña cabeza sobre mi hombro. Tanta fuerza perdida.

—Sé coreano —dijo abruptamente—. ¿Tú sabes, Shaoran?

—No —dije cuidadosamente. En ese momento, como tantos otros, ella era de porcelana y una palabra brusca o un gesto equivocado la rompería. Empezamos a caminar lentamente, y dejó caer casualmente su mano dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Se sentía extraño, pero no estaba mal. Ella era el sol en ese mundo, y yo era un simple y pequeño planeta obligado a girar a su alrededor por la eternidad, hasta que se apagara. Entonces desaparecería también, comprendí. Incluso desde el principio, cuando finalmente había encontrado mi sol, sabía que no duraría para siempre, y que haría muchas cosas por mi sol.

(Mi sol, qué extraño sonaba).

—No, pero sé chino —agregé dubitativamente—. Y también algo de inglés.

—Lo sé —replicó, y luego se corrigió a sí misma—. Lo supuse. Tú dijiste el nombre... de él mejor que yo —lució torpe y se sonrojó. Las mejillas rojas eran como manzanas. Apretó los labios y recordé a Meiling llamándome Xiao Lang, frunciendo la boca exactamente igual.

—Es uno de mis muchos dones —le aseguré.

—Probablemente sea así —dijo, y sonrió—. Yo te creeré todo lo que digas, Shaoran, y a cambio tú me harás feliz y luego... —se rió aunque no fuera gracioso. No hubo pajaritos—. ¿No te parece algo justo?

—Por supuesto —le dije con tono lacónico.

—Ahora dame tu número de teléfono —masculló, poniéndose de puntillas para susurrar en mi oído.

Crei que el mundo era repugnante durante un instante y no supe por qué. Es que todo estaba tan... mal, y no debería ser así. Complací a Sakura y se lo dije, pero aún, todo estaba mal. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos no eran espejos, eran cristales, eran vidrios nuevos a través de los cuales se podía mirar. Cuando nos habíamos sentado en aquella cafetería la primera vez, yo pensé que ella era encantadora, y dulce. Y estaba contenta así que yo me sentí bien, también (enfermo porque me gustaba, pero genial, si soy sincero), pero ahora no. Ahora Sakura estaba lejana y fría y triste, pero no sabía por qué y era difícil arreglarlo así, sin tener idea de lo que le sucedía. Apreté su mano en la mía y me miró luego de unos minutos. Me la imaginé cubierta por un velo, una película suave y transparente que la apartaba de todo y de todos.

Incluyéndome.

—Quédate conmigo, Sakura —susurré. Era medio día y estábamos en medio de una marea de personas. La empujé suavemente hacia la pared, justo en la esquina. Una chica punk con el pelo rosa, rapada para que pareciera el estilo de una escoba, nos miraba con descaro. Iba acompañada de un chico joven, de unos catorce, que estudiaba con interés el bolso de una mujer oficinista, elegante y alta. Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de Meiling.

¿Qué horas serían? Habíamos quedado a las dos y... Sakura se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los míos.

—No puedo evitarlo ahora —murmuró, la caricia lenta de su voz se derritió dentro de mi ropa—. Siempre he podido marcharme cuando no me siento bien, pero ahora ocurre por accidente. Sin que haya ningún detonante, Shaoran.

Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Recordé el cristal roto de lo imperfecto y los pedazos de la realidad golpeándome en la cara. Ella iba a morir y estábamos allí, perdidos en algún lugar de Tokio, en una esquina típica, lleno de ladrones, trabajadores, vendedores ambulantes. Sakura pasó sus brazos por encima de mi cuello y me di cuenta de que ella ya tenía lo que quería. Yo era miserable sin ella, recordando el sonido de mi nombre en su boca, y era miserable con ella, sabiendo que se marcharía algún día. Era miserable sabiendo que era lo suficientemente lista para escuchar a Kurt Cobain, para saber coreano y para ver a una persona por primera vez y adivinar que era el correcto. Me dieron ganas de irme con ella a mi departamento, sentarla en el sofá y darle chocolate caliente, besarla hasta que me dolieran los labios. Sentir su peso agradable sobre mí.

—Yo creo que esta armadura terminará por hacerse impenetrable —prosiguió Sakura, la voz igual de baja. Su nariz rozó tímidamente mi mejilla y se tambaleó sobre las plantas de sus pies. Desistió de intentar alcanzarme y se paró correctamente—. Creo que tengo que quitármela, Shaoran, para siempre. Me apena y me aterra, pero es lo que debo hacer, ¿no?

—Sí —dije—, creo que debes hacerlo.

Me haría aún más miserable tenerla conmigo pero no tenerla en absoluto.

—Yo te creeré cualquier cosa —me juró, su boca en mi cuello. Sacó una lengua pequeña y húmeda, de gato, y dibujó su nombre sobre mi piel. Yo la abracé, tenso, y se rió. No salieron todos los pajaritos, pero la jaula chirrió mucho, tanto que le hizo daño—. Y tú me harás feliz.

—No puedo hacerte feliz sino estás conmigo —le expliqué cuidadosamente. Toqué algunos mechones de su cabello y luego los dejé resbalar, como el agua aquella vez que había tomado el pétalo de flor de cerezo en el estanque. Me acordé de su nana, el tarareo. Sakura sana y ahora enferma, lejana. La quería conmigo. Y ella quería que la recordara. Haríamos cualquier cosa por tener lo que queríamos. No había vuelta atrás.

—Ayúdame tú —me pidió Sakura—. Tienes razón... No puedo marcharme más. Me quedaré contigo, Shaoran.


End file.
